Goodbye Crystal
by lynn winchester
Summary: Two girls were on a road trip. and run into troble .. one shot deal i think i suck at summerarys


Crystal and her 10 year old niece Hannah where driving to Utah for a summer road trip together .Crystal turns on some country music. They sung to the songs Hannah drifted off in to a slumber they had driven for hours. Crystal stops at a gas station along the road to get gas for the ford pick up truck. Hannah wakes up because she realized the truck had stopped

"Crystal I got to go pee" Hannah went to ask the gas attendant where the bathroom was.

The man pointed her toward a shaggy old looking shed an outhouse .

"Where are you two headed?" the man from the station asked Crystal.

"Utah my friend said it was shorter this way" Crystal's friends was bad at giving directions.

Hannah thought she saw something out side the bathroom like a person figure. She feels her hairs stand on end. She stepped out from the bathroom nobody was out there. She saw a little piggy tied up it was alone she petted it and then went and got in the truck. Crystal tossed Hannah her chips and got in ready to leave the guy tells her about a short cut through the hills.

Hannah takes a sip of her soda. she turns off the radio.

"Are we using the directions that guy gave us?" Hannah asked crunching her chips in her teeth.

"Yea who know we might be in Utah before we know it" Crystal saw the sun beginning set she decided to pull off the dirt road and stop for the night .Crystal and Hannah stayed up listening to music talking.

Crystal watched Hannah sleep she looked so sweet. Crystal worked on her story she wrote in the note book she brought on the trip. She fell asleep. Hannah and crystal slept snuggled up together.

Crystal woke up hearing Hannah scream she hit at the man like thing pinning Her down in the sand.

Hannah was knocked out she struggled against the deformed man.

Crystal slips her hand and grabs a knife she cuts the mans arm. She's stabbed in the throats. She blacked out after getting hit ..Hannah woke up in a bedroom the windows were bared up and she starts looking for away out. Hannah tries to open to door the lock was messed up. She slips out of the room she sees a woman a rather large woman watching TV. She slips out from the house looking for Crystal. She couldn't believe this was happening. She found a room filled with human skin and blood. Hannah covered her mouth trying to stay silent. The room was horrifying she saw a thing of blood she heard some one coming. She got in the tub of blood and held her breath. The Person left the room she sees Crystal laying on a wooden table bleeding Hannah ran to her. "Hannah you okay" Crystal choked blood ran out of her mouth

"yeah" Hannah was starting to cry

"Hannah kill me please" Crystal begged Hannah at this point they both were crying.

"NO I can't I am going to get you out of here" Hannah tried to help her up Crystal cried out in pain.

"Please Hannah if you love me you wont let me suffer any more" Crystal was getting tired and was in massive pain the people or monsters had cut her foot off for supper.

"okay" Hannah kissed Her goodbye then stabbed her through the heart with a meat hook.

Why Crystal took her last breath "Remember I love you" She slipped away from that life.

"I Love you" Hannah sniffled as she shut Crystal's eyes .Hannah was alone in this hell now.

Hannah walked out side she saw someone coming she hide by some metal object. "Pluto The Little bitch escaped" She heard someone say. Hannah took a deep breath and ran she still had the meet hook covered in blood her clothes was soaked. The only thing Hannah thought was I have to live through this For Crystal .. Her family would wonder what happen to Them if she died.

She managed to get out of the village or town or what ever it was she found the main road she walks for miles the police found her she clasped on the ground Hannah had made it she lived.

She told the police but they didn't believe her mother was there before to long Hannah told them every thing. Hannah Went to Crystal's funeral she promised she wouldn't Let Crystal go she would be in her heart. "I love you Aunt Crystal." She whispered hugging her grandmother.


End file.
